Lights of Different Brightness
by The Night Ninja
Summary: During the final battle Lloyd has become the golden ninja,yet golden light isn't nearly as powerful as the light of silver. Now ice must be one with the moon as gold is one with the sun. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and the Celestial Angel. On Hiatus till I sort out my writers block
1. Two Bright Lights

**Hello everyone,happy valentines day,I sorta have writers block on my other stories and have been anxious to get this one posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

Zane fought off his friends who had all turned evil then he saw Lloyd battling the overlord but something was wrong,the light of Lloyd's golden power was bright but not nearly bright suddenly realized that Lloyd needed help to defeat the great evil so he ran to the top of the tower to help his friend.

"Lloyd you have no need to fight alone" shouted Zane. An icy wind started to blow and Zane began to glow silver. The light that Zane's gi emitted was ten times that of Lloyd's and though it was a cold light, it was bright,the overlord became blinded by the brilliance of the newly risen,silver ninja.

"The sun may be the star at day, yet the moon and the stars of night shine even brighter through the clouds." said Zane in a voice that boomed. White wings sprouted from Zane's back and Lloyd manifested a golden dragon.

"As Lloyd has become the ultimate spinjitzu master, Zane has become the celestial angel otherwise known as the Silver Ninja" said Wu Zane 's father was beaming with pride as he watched his son battle the great evil with more power than anyone could ever imagine.

"You can't defeat me, where there is light there will always be shadow" said the overlord

"Unless the sun and the moon shine as one" said Lloyd,finally understanding what Zane had become. There was a brilliant flash of light and the evil was destroyed. Everyone looked around to try and see where Zane and Lloyd were till they looked up. Lloyd jumped off of his dragon and ran over to his friends.

"Where is Zane" asked Cole

"I'm right here brother" said an echoing voice before a ninja clad in silver descended into their furled his wings and walked over to his friends.

"How did you do that,the celestial angel was only supposed to be a fable that told where the first spinjitzu master got his powers." said Wu in utter amazement

"When I saw Lloyd fighting alone with power that was great but not nearly great enough to completely get rid of the evil,I knew that as the ice ninja I held the power to reflect and refract the light of the sun and the moon which meant that I had light within me that was refined to the point of absolute purity and that was the time I chose to release it" said Zane

"Thanks for the help Zane" said Lloyd

"It was nothing,little brother" said Zane with a smile

"NOTHING,nothing? You call turning into a gigantic angel NOTHING?" shouted Jay

"It was simply my destiny to do so therefore yes it was nothing." said Zane

"My son, I built you for great things,but I never imagined you becoming something of such immense power.I am the proudest father in all of Ninjago" said Dr. Julien

"Thank you father" said rubble shifted behind them and out stepped Garmadon,completely cured of all the evil and venom that had once imprisoned family was overjoyed and went off to talk. All the other ninja turned to Zane who was still smiling.

"Dude, did you get taller" asked Kai as he suddenly realized that he was in Zane's shadow.

"Indeed brother,I grew exactly two more feet due to my body's need to accommodate my immense powers.I am now exactly eight feet tall" said Zane as if it were only to be expected.

"I feel short" said Jay

"I guess things are really going to change now,huh" said Cole

"Yes,but hopefully only for the better" said Zane

"Dude why is your voice still echoey" asked Jay

"I am unsure Jay" said Zane. After a couple hours all the ninja went home though Zane had a bit of a problem due to his new height,he had to duck just to fit inside the door frame without hitting his head. Zane also couldn't open his wings inside without knocking something over. Around six o'clock that night Lloyd went up to Zane

"Hey Zane want to come with me and my parents out for dinner? Your dad's coming as well." said Lloyd.

"That sounds like fun" said Zane as he followed Lloyd out the door.

"We're going to the restaurant in Jamanikai village since all the ones here are closed for major repairs" said Lloyd

"Good I've been waiting for the chance to stretch my wings" said Zane as Lloyd manifested his golden dragon and Zane unfurled his wings

"Our parents are going to meet us there" said Lloyd. Sensei Wu was going to stay behind in order to make sure that the rest of the ninja stayed out of the restaurant ,everyone was talking and that night the full moon was shining brighter than ever before and Zane felt it giving him even more strength than he ever thought took off into the night,feeling one with stars seemed to call to him and he joyously answered by shining as bright as he could. Lloyd joined him in the sky even though he felt slightly out of place,gold clashed with silver so Lloyd made his dragon fly closer to the ground. Zane flew joyously in the sky,doing loops and tricks,looking like a second moon swooping across the they all arrived back didn't feel like dealing with the doorway so he went in through the Zane no longer fit on his bed he just grabbed a pillow and wrapped himself up in his wings like a giant, feathery, cocoon. The other ninja chuckled as they watched their brother sleep on the floor looking like a giant feathery pillow. Everyone was exhausted after everything that had transpired that day so it was no surprise that Zane had fallen asleep so quickly.

"I call dibs on using Zane as a pillow" said Lloyd as he flopped onto the floor and did just as he had said he laughed at seeing the two beings of light asleep on the floor.


	2. Sunlit City

**Hi so I figured I'd update something today even though I have writers block on most of my stories**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own ninjago,it probably wouldn't be a kids show and fans wouldn't need to wait so long for new seasons.**

Ninjago city was under some serious renovations and the other three ninja had become teachers at the newly founded Sensei Wu's Academy. Zane and Lloyd had worked out patrol schedules so that ninjago would be guarded at any time,day or night. Zane had taken the night shift and Lloyd took the the moment it was day time so Zane was sleeping and Lloyd was flying around on his dragon keeping an eye on the reconstruction of the city. Lloyd looked up at the clear blue sky as the sun caught his gi making it shine even loved the feeling of the golden warmth on his face and the light reflected off of the city windows making them glitter like diamonds. Lloyd flew around the city and was impressed with all the progress that was being kids would look up at him and say

"Look it's the golden ninja!" this would always make Lloyd smile. Suddenly Lloyd heard his cell phone ring

"Hey Lloyd it's Kai, can you stop by the store on your way home this afternoon? Jay is complaining that we're out of pudding again."

"Sure thing Kai and quick question,is Zane up yet because I've been meaning to ask him how busy he gets during his patrol hours." said Lloyd

"Yeah he's been up for about an hour,though he isn't here right now because he went somewhere with his dad" said Kai

"Ok I'll just ask him when I get home" said Lloyd

"Oh yeah Cole just told me that we're out of tomato sauce so if you could pick up some along with the pudding that would be great" said Kai

"Ok no problem" said Lloyd

"Bye squirt" said Kai

"Bye forest fire" said Lloyd as he hung up his phone and directed his dragon to the nearest grocery store that wasn't under walked in and grabbed a shopping cart before heading off to find Kai's requested items.

"Hmm I wonder if I should get some more candy for my private stash" Lloyd asked himself before grabbing a large bag of chocolates. Lloyd paid for the items then headed back home,it was almost sunset and that meant that Zane was probably making dinner,Cole had been banned from the kitchen after Jay found a fish eye in his oatmeal. Lloyd opened the door the the apartment and brought the groceries into the kitchen where Zane was making lemon,honey,salmon.

"smells good Zane" said Lloyd

"Thank you brother" said Zane his voice echoing slightly (he still didn't know why it did that)

"Zane I've been meaning to ask you something" said Lloyd

"What is it Lloyd?" said Zane

"Is the crime in ninjago city higher at night because I've had like nothing to do except fly around" said Lloyd

"I have only had to deal with one or two minor issues but not much happens" responded Zane who then proceeded to accidentally bang his head on the cabinet

"Ouch" said Zane rubbing his forehead. "This new height is getting quite annoying"

"You'll get used to it eventually" said Lloyd

"Lloyd do you think you could go into the bottom drawer of the fridge and get out two lemons?" asked Zane

"Sure thing" said Lloyd as he tossed the lemons to Zane

"Thanks brother" said Zane

"No problem" said Lloyd "I'm going to go see what the others are doing"

"Ok" said Zane as Lloyd walked out of the room. The sun was sinking over the horizon and the sunset was a combination of pink and gold. Lloyd vaguely wondered how he would look in pink.


	3. Moonlight Majesty

**Hi everyone I just thought I'd update this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"LLOYD! I'm heading out now" called Zane from the front door

"OK THEN I'M HEADING TO BED." responded Lloyd. Zane flew out the door and up into the starlit cold night air whipped through his hair as he practiced various tricks and aerial stunts. Suddenly Zane heard a commotion coming from the alley way below him so he flew down to check it out. To thugs were robbing a woman in the alley way.

"Hey,leave the lady alone" said Zane

"Or what,ninja" said the first thug. Zane unfurled his wings and the moonlight caught his gi making it glow. The thugs now knew that they were back talking the silver ninja himself. The thugs ran off leaving the woman's purse behind. Zane handed it to the woman.

"Thank you,silver ninja" said the woman

"Anytime" said Zane before flying away. Zane flew out of the city and across the sea. He flew just low enough to be able to graze the water with his hand. Suddenly a flock of falcons,lead by his own feathered friend, flew beside him. About twenty ice dragons flew above him and schools of little silver fish swam in the water beneath him. Zane closed his eyes to enjoy the flight here he was completely at peace. When he opened his eyes he found himself flying towards an island he had never seen before.

" Where are you leading me,my friends" asked Zane. Soon they arrived at the island which wasn't very large but it was dominated by several snow peaked mountains. Zane saw a white light at the top of the center one and flew towards it. As it turned out,it was another temple and the inscription on the doorway read "fato sicut aurum argentum fato" which he was able to read as

"As gold is to destiny,silver is to fate"

"This must be the temple of the Moonlight" said Zane as he walked inside and found that the large room held within it a table consisting of four silver weapons and above them hung a large chime. The table bore the inscription: Four weapons of power,water,wind snow,and cloud. Greater than gold is the silver weapons that the celestial angel must wield. Zane was stunned but the most puzzling thing about the room was not the table with the weapons or the fact that the walls were adorned with marble carving of his entire life,no the strangest thing was that at the far end of the room stood a large silver throne with a crown resting upon a white cushion. The crown was silver inlaid with topaz snowflakes. Zane put on the crown and the weapons transported themselves off of the table and into Zane's weapons were:

The Sword of Snow

The nunchucks of cloud

The shurikens of water

and The sias of wind, Zane knew that he would need to hide both his new weapons and his crown from sensei and his brothers to avoid question and if the overlord ever showed his ugly face again,Zane would be ready. Zane rang the chimes and a loud tinkling sound echoed across the island,transforming it into a kingdom of building was made of obsidian practically encrusted with pearls and the temple turned into a castle made of ice. Owls,falcons,ravens,and doves started flying to the island and began to call it home. Phantom dragons as well as ice dragons began to appear in the island was now Zane's kingdom of moonlight. And if ninjago ever fell,moonlight island would be waiting for the citizens to seek refuge in its towns. Zane flew home but made sure to hide his crown from the others,The weapons would be easy enough to explain without mentioning where they came from or what they did. Zane would just say that he decide to buy some new things while he was out. It was almost sunrise by the time Zane got home so he woke Lloyd and went to bed.


	4. Angel in the Blizzard of Battle

**Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated anything but school has been crazy lately and I didn't really have the time to get anything posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own ninjago or anything you recognize.**

The ninja were battling the serpentine again and even though Zane and Lloyd were only using half their power since it wasn't a major threat. But then Pythor came out of the shadows.

"Pythor,but weren't you eaten by the devourer" said Lloyd

"If that silly old man can live then so can I" said Pythor. Zane unfurled his wings and drew his favorite sword, the sword of snow would only activate its power if Zane commanded it to. In Zane's other hand he held the gleaming silver nun chucks of cloud . He swung them around in a clockwise motion and instantly storm clouds rolled in. The sias of wind and the sword of snow both began to glow and Zane's crown suddenly appeared on his head.

"Um Zane what's going on" asked Jay. Zane didn't respond,the wind blew his hair out of its normal straight position and then snow began to fall in drifts. Zane had used three of his weapons to summon a blizzard. Zane took off into the snowfall then said in a loud booming voice

"No one calls Sensei Wu silly or Old, in front of ME!" Pythor knew he was in trouble now. All the ninja were shocked and Zane's gi glowed brightly and so did Lloyd's,but in the blowing blizzard the only light that was visible was Zane's.

"Zane calm down before we all freeze" yelled Jay. Zane did so but not before freezing Pythor with his sword.

"Alright Zane ,explanation time." said Cole

"OK I went to this really amazing island and found it to be the silver version of the temple of light but instead of all of us being represented I found that only I could control all four silver weapons which are more powerful than the golden weapons ever were." said Zane

"And why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Kai

"I have my reasons" said Zane

"Which are?" asked Cole

" I do not wish to tell" said Zane before flying off to his island leaving four shocked ninja,a sensei,and a samurai,behind.

"Ok,well that just happened" said a bewildered Cole

"Hmm it would appear that Zane is keeping secrets from all of us though I haven't the faintest clue those secrets may be,Zane is a powerful being full of many mysteries many of which he dosen't even know about himself and till he has unlocked everything about himself and his powers,we need to respect that he has secrets he won't tell us." said Wu

"Fine but I want to try those nun chucks at some point" said Jay

"those weapons will only work for Zane,and Zane alone as the golden weapons revealed who the green ninja would be,the silver weapons can only be held by the celestial angel" said Misako

"How do you know that?" asked Lloyd

"Ever since Zane became the silver ninja I've been looking even deeper into the legend" said Misako

"What did the legend say" asked Nya

"well the more I looked at it the more I found that it was actually a prophecy embedded in a story the prophecy said

Silver in storms

a glow that forms

four weapons of light

though not in sight

a crown of moonlight's glow

amidst the falling snow

silver angel

in moon's temple

cloud,snow,wind,and water

a lunar storm of power

son of fate

must not mistake

the dark of light,the glowing moon

a forgotten gleam

that to some may seem

duller than day

evil must pay

the angel in the blizzard of battle

the night

oh so bright

yet shunned and feared

the king shall dwell

in his kingdom until

the shouts of praise that had at once been for gold

Yet silver gave the master

a fraction of it's own power

ice refracts the light

like a prism of the night

jealousy is not a word silver would use

praise for the night

shall come at time's end  
icy storm shall come by that greater than human

though some thought white was created

but the child of the moon and fate itself

was born to protect without being protected himself." said Misako

"so you're saying that Zane is some sort king that is going to rule the kingdom at the end of time?" asked Cole

"Precisely" said Misako

"well we have a while till that happens" said Jay


End file.
